User talk:Equilla
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sims Social Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quantum Orbital Kitchen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Seireitei (Talk) 01:39, August 2, 2012 But you made that pipette page just fine! :D The easiest way to create the page is to use another template page code as a sample and copy it over. But you can also use the code on a regular page to create a broken link. Then just click the red link on the page and it'll create a Template:Pagename page. (Pagename is whatever the name of the template is) Then "Create" it (or click on 'edit) and put in this code: |link=Page Name]] But replace the "picture.jpg" with the picture file, and both 'page name' spots with whatever page you want to link it to. Let me know if that makes any sense or if you have more questions (I'm a little tired typing this right now - haha). Good luck! Mndarrr (talk) 01:06, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Haha <3 Not a problem. Mndarrr (talk) 04:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for helping tonight!! You're a life saver! I'm feeling a little under the weather tonight and am barely keeping up. <3 I'm going to open the chat window if you want to divide and conquer the stuff. Mndarrr (talk) 00:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I decided to weed the garden today, and my allergies are going wild. No huge deal <3 I think we've actually got everything big done. Its a weird week since there's only one multi-part quest and only a few new items. Good job though!! I'm going to update the main page now and add the theme navigator to the category page. Mndarrr (talk) 01:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Are you excited about the new week?! Mndarrr (talk) 13:16, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to drop by and say hello! <3 I hope you're doing wonderful! Mndarrr (talk) 00:54, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey! I know you're usually one of the first people each week to contribute to the new quest info and you're really good about helping wherever you see fit - so I've promoted you to an admin. You now have the option to rollback bad edits, rename and move pages and do other admin type things. Richard m morales, Guiz, and I are all admins too - so if you need any help with anything let us know. <3 Mndarrr (talk) 04:26, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey - Just thought I'd leave you a few tips on new page stuff since you've been the first of us each week to do it (and thank you for that!!!) <3 You can leave a spot for any picture by using the File:Placeholder tag. So typing or whatever will just show the box on the right side of the page, at 150px, with the "Add a Photo" button. If we dont have a picture of something, you can post that there so other people can easily add one in. Hope that helps! Mndarrr (talk) 03:47, December 13, 2012 (UTC) oh good, there's 'help'... i have no idea what to do and i just based it on other pages... thank you~ :D